reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Dickens
'Tom Dickens '''is a supporting character featured in ''Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background As of 1907, Tom Dickens works for David Geddes on Pronghorn Ranch as a ranch foreman. Events in Red Dead Redemption 2 John Marston, under the alias of Jim Milton, first meets Dickens when delivering supplies to Pronghorn Ranch. Dickens is seen chopping wood and greets Marston. Marston asks Dickens if his boss is looking for any new ranch hands. However, Dickens is unsure about convincing his boss in hiring John, due to him being married. Marston tries to convince Dickens that he is a good worker, when all of a sudden, two Laramie Gang members appear on the ranch and start helping themselves to the supplies. Dickens tells the two men to leave, but the men kick him and steal John's wagon. After failing to jump on, Dickens then tells John go after them and to take a horse on the ranch. John is able to get his wagon back and returns to the ranch. Dickens thanks John for getting back the supplies, and says that he will speak to David Geddes to get John a job on the ranch, as gratitude. Due to the day coming to a close, Dickens tells John to make use of a spare cabin on the ranch for the night, and tells him to come back tomorrow. The day after, Dickens introduces Mr. Geddes to John. Mr. Geddes is pleased to hear that John dealt with two of the Laramie Gang members, and decides to employ him despite him being married. Afterwards, Dickens introduces Marston to Abe and has him train John. The next day, Dickens is seen building a fence and asks John to help him. Dickens shows John on how to build a fence before going elsewhere on the ranch. Throughout the day, John is seen working on the fence, before Dickens calls out to John to come over and help him and the other ranchers with a stubborn bull. Dickens introduces John to one of Mr. Geddes' sons, Angus Geddes. The bull goes crazy and runs away. Dickens tells John to capture the bull and to calm it down. John is eventually able to do so, and brings it to the barn. Dickens thanks John for this, and is impressed that John managed it. Later on, the Laramie Gang decide to attack the Pronghorn Ranch in order to convince Geddes to sell it. The Laramie gang burns down some buildings and steals the cattle, and so Mr. Geddes tells John, Tom and Abe to get back his cattle from the gang. John and the other two attack the Laramie gang at Hanging Dog Ranch where, mainly thanks to John, the Laramie Gang and its leader are wiped out. After the assault on the ranch and an ill-fated trip to Strawberry, Abigail leaves John and takes Jack with her. After realizing what has happened, Dickens comes into the cabin and asks John about their split. After avoiding the question and saying he's going to stay, John tells him that he plans on working hard and buying land that she wants. Tom then leaves John to work. After a few months of working on the ranch, John asks Dickens if he can see Mr. Geddes, to which Dickens informs him that he's in the house. Mr. Dickens also tells John that he was wrong about him and that he has turned into a "fine worker". Tom Dickens is not seen again; it can be assumed that he continues to work at Pronghorn Ranch. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "The Wheel" *"Simple Pleasures" *"Farming, For Beginners" *"Fatherhood, For Idiots" *"Jim Milton Rides, Again?" *"Motherhood" Trivia * Out of all the workers at Pronghorn Ranch, Tom Dickens is by far the most doubtful of John's past. While the others have their suspicions, Dickens is the only one to openly question John on the matter, and bluntly expresses that he does not believe any of John's stories. * Tom Dickens cannot be found at Pronghorn Ranch after the mission "Motherhood". This happens to all characters at the ranch who the player encounters in missions. Navigation Category:Characters in Redemption 2 fr:Tom Dickens